glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Just The Way You Are
Just the Way You Are, en español Justo Como Eres, es una canción presentada en el episodio Furt. La versión original pertenece a Bruno Mars de su álbum debut titulado Doo-Wops and Hooligans. Es cantada por Finn Hudson con los miembros de New Directions cantando los coros de fondo. La canción se puede escuchar en el álbum Volumen 4 de Glee, siendo la pista número dieciseis. También es interpretada por el participante Bryce Vine de The Glee Project en el episodio Individuality. Contexto de la Canción Es la canción que Finn le dedica a Kurt en la boda de sus padres, demostrando lo orgulloso de ser su hermano y que a partir de ese entonces lo ayudará cueste lo que cueste "incluso si eso me cuesta recibir un granizado cada dos por tres", según las palabras de Finn. The Glee Project En el episodio Individuality del reality show The Glee Project, esta canción es interpretada por el participante Bryce Vine, puesto que quedó entre los 3 peores de la semana y esta fue la canción que le asignaron para redimirse. Bryce opina que esta canción fue muy difícil para él, ya que tiene muchos tonos altos, y su voz es mucho más suave. Ryan Murphy no quedó convencido con su presentación, por lo cual fue, luego de cantarla, Bryce fue eliminado. Letra Finn: Oooh Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they’re not shining. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying She’s so beautiful and I tell her everyday. Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her she won’t believe me And it’s so, it’s so sad to think that she don’t see what I see But every time she asks me “Do I look okay?” I say Finn & New Directions: When I see your face There’s not a thing that I would change 'Cause you’re amazing Just the way you are And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for a while 'Cause girl you’re amazing Just the way you are Finn: Yeaaah Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she let me Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it’s so sexy She’s so beautiful and I tell her everyday Oh you know, you know, you know I’d never ask you to change If perfects what you’re searching for then just stay the same So don’t even bother asking if you look okay you know I’ll say Finn (New Directions): When I see your face (When I see your face) There’s not a thing that I would change ‘Cause you’re amazing (you’re amazing) Just the way you are And when you smile (when you smile ) The whole world stops and stares for a while ‘Cause girl you’re amazing Just the way you are The way you are The way you are Girl you’re amazing Just the way you are Finn: When I see your face There’s not a thing that I would change ‘Cause you’re amazing Just the way you are And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for a while ‘Cause girl you’re amazing Just the way you are Yeaah.